SORRY ! Making You Hurt
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: nggak tahu bagaimana Summarynya, pokoknya nih FF KAISOO couple... / Don't Like Don't Read


**SORRY ! MAKING YOU HURT**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN CAST : DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**XI LUHAN**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**GENRE : TENTUIN SENNDIRI LAH..**

**WARNING ! THIS YAOI, GAJE, ABAL-ABAL, DAN YANG PASTI MEMBOSANKAN...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING AJAH DECH ^_^**

**.**

**.**

"Jonginie ireona kau harus bekerja.." ucap seorang namja bermata bulat yang sedang mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja yang di panggil Jongin itu.

"euungg.." eluh Jongin

"ireona.. ini sud—"

.

GEPP

.

Bukannya terbangun Jongin malah menarik namja yang membangunkan Jongin itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Luhannie.. sebentar lagi ne.." ucap Jongin masih menutup matanya, mengira bahwa namja yang ada dalam pelukannya adalah Luhan

.

.

DEG

.

.

Namja yang bermata bulat itu tersenyum miris, "Jonginie.. aku bukan Luhan. Aku Kyungsoo" ucapnya bergetar

Jongin yang mendengar itu membuka matanya dan mendorong Kyungsoo dari pelukannya, kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung masuk kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang mencoba menahan bulir air mata yanga akan menetes.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Dua bulir air mata mengalir indah di pipinya. Lagi dan lagi setiap pagi Kyungsoo harus meneteskan air mata karna ulah Jongin. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi bukan pernikahan yang di impikan semua orang hanya pernikahan yang di jodohkan oleh orang tua mereka, Kyungsoo menerima perjodohan itu karna ia memang mencintai Jongin. Tapi Jongin sepertinya sudah memiliki kekasih, namja yang bernama Luhan itu adalah kekasih Jongin sekaligus sekretaris Jongin.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya yang keluar tanpa ia minta. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo sebagai istri yang baik selalu memasak untuk Jongin. Meski dadanya begitu sesak karna kejadian yang di alaminya ia tetap memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk Jongin.

.

.

KLEKK

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat penampilan Jongin yang sudah rapi tapi Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar. Tidak tahukah Jongin kalau ia sudah menusukkan beribu jarum di hati Kyungsoo pagi ini.

Jongin menikmati sarapannya dengan santai, sedang Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk memasukkannya kedalam mulut, Jongin yang melihatnya merasa aneh.

"wae?" tanya Jongin masih dengan nada datar

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"apa uang belanja yang kuberikan sudah habis, cih.. matre sekali kau ini.." tabak Jongin asal yang sukses membuat hati Kyungsoo lagi-lagi di serang beribu jarum.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah pahit, "anio.. aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan.." jawab Kyungsoo sabar

Kyungsoo memang bukan dari kalangan orang kaya, dan mungkin itu salah satunya yang membuat Jongin membencinya. Pernikahannya dengan Jongin adalah perjanjian antara dua orag sahabat antara ibu Kyungsoo dan ibu Jongin. Dan Jongin selalu mengira kalau Kyungsoo mau menikah dengannya hanya karna harta.

.

.

Jongin berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa dengan wajah datar dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan menyakitkan di pagi hari menciba untuk tersenyum meski pada kenyataannya luka di hatinya semakin hari semakin melebar. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan, mungkin sampai ia benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menahan perih di hatinya yang setiap hari selalu mendapat luka baru dan di tetesi dengan air jeruk nipis. Jongin memang tidak pernah menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan fisik atau apapun, tapi Jongin sudah sukses membari luka di hati Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kyungsoo semakin terasa berdenyut, dan ia merasa mual.

"HUUWEE...HUWEEE..HUUWEE.."

Kyunsoo berkumur di wetafel dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "sepertinya aku harus kedokter.."

"HUWEE...HUWEEE...HUWEEE.."

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih sambil memgangi perutnya. Apa yang harus di lakukannya?. Ada rasa bahagia yang sangat dalam di rasakannya tapi ada rasa sedih dan takut beriringan menyerbu hatinya saat ini.

**Flashback On**

"_selamat Tuan Kyungsoo anda hamil satu bulan.."_

_Kyungsoo terpana mendengar ucapan dokter yang memeriksanya, "tapi bukankah aku ini namja?"_

"_itulah Keajaiban Tuan Kyungsoo.. sekali lagi selamat pasti suami anda akan sangat bahagia.." jawab Dokter itu bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo dan pergi._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit mendengar kalimat terakhir dokter itu._

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk di taman tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Kembali teringat akan malam di mana semua rasa sakit yang di berikan Jongin padanya memuncak.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati Jongin dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Dengan sabar Kyungsoo memapah Jongin ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasur. Air mata terus mengalir indah di pipinya mendengar igauan Jongin yang terus menyebut nama Luhan.

.

.

GEPP

.

.

Dengan sekali tarikan Jongin menindih Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri tapi kekuatan Jongin benar-benar kuat meski dalam ke adaan mabuk. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin mencumbunya dengan kasar malam itu.

.

"tenanglah Luhannie.. aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut seperti biasa.."

.

"aku akan segera menceraikannya dan menikah denganmu Luluku sayang"

.

"kau tahu suara desahanmu itu sangat seksi.."

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam mendengar semua ucapan Jongin yang di lakukaannya dengan setengah sadar. Lagi-lagi perih menyerang hatinya lagi, sakit bukan karna sakit yang menyerang di bawahnya tapi hatinya jauh beribu lebih sakit mendengar semua ucapan Jongin.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Tes

.

Tes

.

Lagi dan lagi, air mata lagi-lagi mengalir indah di pipinya. Kenapa takdir cintanya harus seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan bahagianya cinta walau hanya sedetik saja. Apa yang telah di perbuatnya sampai Tuhan tega menghukumnya seperti ini.

.

.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari langkahnya terhenti di depan kantor Jongin. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia memberitahukan Jongin tentang ini. Dan mungkin dengan itu Jongin akan mulai berubah.

Kyungsoo memasuki kantor Jongin. Seprti biasa dia hanya akan mendapat tatapan sinis dari rekan kerja Jongin. Kecuali sang Recepcionist Baekhyun yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

"eh Kyungie tumben kau kesini.. ada yang bisa aku bantu.." sapa Baekhyun ramah

"aku hanya ingin bertemu Jongin, apa dia ada jadwal hari ini..?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, "sepertinya tidak ada, mungkin nanti sekitar jam 2.."

"apa boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"kau ini, kau kan istrinya.. temuilah dia.." jawab Baekhyun

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya keruangan Jongin yang ada di lantai 10.

.

.

TENG

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruangan Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Sampai di depan pintu Kyungsoo hendak mengetuk pintu tapi Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya mendengar Jongin sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"kapan kau akan menceraikan istrimu..?" tanya Luhan

"sebentar lagi Chagi.. aku sudah membuatnya dan tinggal di tanda tangani.." jawab Jongin

Luhan tersenyum dan memainkan dasi Jongin, kemudian dia duduk di pangkuan Jongin dan mencium Jongin sekilas.

"kau mau mulai nakal baby.." ucap Jongin sambil bersemirik

Setelah itu hanya suara desahan yang terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo yang mematung di luar. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata jangan di tanya lagi, air matanya seakan tidak pernah habis untuk mengalir indah di pipinya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu ruangan Jongin. Bagaikan jarum, suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan mampu menusuk seluruh hatinya yang seolah di paksa keluar dan di injak-injak dengan tanpa perasaan.

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, melangkah pelan meninggalkan tempat yang mampu membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sampai di loby Kyungsoo tetap berjalan seperti mayat hidup tidak memperdulikan panggilan Baekhyun.

Telinganya kini hanya bisa mendengar suara desahan Luhan karna di cumbu Jongin, seakan sudah terlem dalam memorinya, suara itu tidak bisa berhenti berdengung di telinganya. Suara itu tidak bisa berhenti membakar bola matanya yang terus memanas siap menumpahkan cairan bening. Suara itu tidak bisa berhenti menyayat hatinya dengan kejam. Semuanya tentang suara desahan Luhan yang mampu membuat hidupnya seakan runtuh dan di telan bumi.

Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun lebih memlih untuk diam.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Entah darimana Kyungsoo seharian, yang ia tahu ia hanya menyeret kakinya entah kemana dan akhirnya sekarang sudah di depan pintu.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali merebahkan dirinya untuk mengistirahatkan fisik dan hatinya yang sangat lelah, matanya sembab dan wajahnya pucat. Apalagi sekarang ia tidak berjalan sendiri. Ada seorang yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Namun naas saat akan membuka pintu kamar, suara desahan itu terdengar lagi oleh telinganya. Jongin dan Luhan bercumbu di kamar tidurnya dengan Jongin. Rasanya kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua rasa sakitnya. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan ke kamar sebelah dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Sementara Jongin dan Luhan menikmati yang namanya surga dunia. Kyungsoo berjalan menyeret kopernya dan berhenti di ruang tamu. Dia atas meja terdapat sebuah amplop coklat. Kyungsoo membuka amplop itu dan seperti yang ia duga Surat perceraian yang tinggal menunggu tanda-tangan Kyungsoo kemudian di bawa ke pengadilan dan semuanya sah, Kyungsoo bukan lagi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kyungsoo menandatangani surat perceraian itu, dan menulis sebuah memo. Malam itu Kyungsoo akan melepaskan semua rasa sakitnya, melapaskan kehidupanya dan melepaskan cintanya.

.

.

.

**6 Years Later..**

**.**

**.**

"_jonginie ireona kau harus bekerja"_

Seorang namja Tan terbangun dari mimpinya. "SHIT! Mimpi lagi..."

"kau sekarang ada di mana Kyungsoo, kau ada di mana?" ucapnya lirih

Jongin melirik surat perceraian, memo dan juga buku tabungan yang di tinggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Flashback On**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali , ia melirik jam weker.

"SHITT! Aku terlambat.." ucapnya segera berlari ke kamar mandi

Jongin berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, ada yang kurang pagi ini. Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya. Jongin lupa semalam dia bercumbu dengan Luhan pasti Kyungsoo tidak berani masuk kamar. Jongin mengenyahkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jongin berjalan ke meja makan, dan mendapati meja makan kosong. Jongin makin merasa aneh. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya berfikir tentang Kyungsoo yang hilang entah kemana, pagi ini ia harus menemui clientnya yang lebih penting daripada mencari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Selesai rapat dengan clientnya, Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia mendapati sebuah surat pengunduran diri dar Luhan dan sebuah surat.

"_jonginie, mianhae. Aku harus pulang ke china dan menikah dengan namja pilihan orang tuaku. Semoga kau bahagia.."_

"SHITTT!.." Jongin meremas surat pengunduran diri Luhan dengan geram. "dasar namja tidak tahu diri.." makinya

.

.

Jongin melangkah lemas masuk ke dalam rumah. Lagi dan lagi rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

"sebenarnya kemana dia?" geram Jongin

Jongin mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo, dan terdengar suara dering ponsel dari ruang tamu. Bukannya menemukan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menemukan ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja, bukan tertinggal tapi sengaja di tinggal. Ponsel itu adalah pemberian orang tua Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membawanya.

Jongin menatap ponsel Kyungsoo, matanya tertarik untuk melihat surat perceraian yang di buatnya. Jongin terbelalak menatap kertas itu sudah di tanda tangani oleh Kyungsoo. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang sebuah buku tabungan. Mata Jongin kembali terbelalak karna semua uang yang Jongin transfer ke rekening Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berkurang, bahkan se sen pun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggunakannya. Dan yang terakhir adalah memo kecil yang ada di bawah buku tabungan Kyungsoo.

"_mianhae selama ini aku tidak pernah menydari kalau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, aku sudah mengembalikan semua fasilitas yang di berikan oleh orang tuamu dan juga semua uang yang kau berikan sudah kekembalikan.. aku akan hidup bahagia bersama seorang yang menjadi alasan aku mau bertahan di dunia ini, aku sudah menandatangani surat itu.. dan terima kasih untuk semua Kim Jongin... semoga kau hidup bahagia bersama Luhan.."_

"SHITT!.. kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku..?" makinya lagi

"ok Jongin, bukankah ini baik, tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hidupmu.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri

.

.

Tidak! sehari, bahkan semenit pun hidup Jongin tidak pernah tenang. Bukan karna Luhan, tapi karna namja yang sudah hidup selama dua tahun bersamanya yang tidak pernah ia cintai. Jongin sekarang benar-benar menyesal sudah menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo. Hidup Jongin benar-benar berantakan.

Tidak ada lagi namja yang membangunkannya di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi aroma masakan yang menyapa indra penciumannya ketika ia sedang mandi. Dan tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat ketika Kyungsoo diam-diam memeluknya saat ia sedang tidur.

.

.

**Flashback OFF**

Jongin mendesah kecewa, sudah 6 tahun sejak kepergian Kyungsoo. Dan sudah 6 tahun juga Jongin mencari Kyungsoo. Dan sudah 6 tahun juga setiap detiknya Jongin menyesali segala perbuatannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

.

.

"umma apa boleh Jong Soo tahu ada di mana appa Jong Soo?" tanya seorang anak kecil kepada namja yang di panggil Umma itu.

Namja yang di panggil Umma itu tersenyum, "mianhae Jong Soo, appa sekarang sudah bahagia bersama orang lain, bukankah kita tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain.." jelas namja manis yang di panggil Umma itu.

Jong Soo mengangguk, kemudia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Namja manis yang duduk di pinggir kasur itu mengelus lembut rambut Jong Soo dan menyelimuti. Dialah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Jong Soo dan mematikan lampu kamar Jong Soo. Dan tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Di dalam kamar Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air mata. Dia harus berbohong pada anaknya yang sangat ia cintai, yang sudah menjadi nafas baginya. "maafkan umma.." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana pikirannya terus saja melayang. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di bangku taman itu dan menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangannya dan memanyunkan birinya kesal tapi terlihat sangat lucu. Di lihat dari seragamnya anak kecil itu adalah murid TK. Tanpa Jongin sadari ia tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu, jangan tanyakan kenapa? Jongin hanya merasa ingin tersenyum saat melihat anak itu, padahal Jongin bukanlah namja yang menyukai anak kecil.

Jongin menghampiri anak kecil itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"annyeong ajussi.." sapa anak kecil itu saat melihat Jongin duduk di sampingnya

Jongin menatap lekat wajah anak itu, matanya sangat mirip dengan matanya. Sedangkan bibir dan hidungnya sangat mirip dengan namja yang sangat di rindukannya.

"siapa namamu ?" tanya Jongin

"aku Kim Jong Soo ajussi.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"kau sedang apa di sini kenapa tidak pulang kerumah?" tanya Jongin lagi

"sedang menunggu ummaku, tapi sepeltinya umma tidak bisa menjemput Jong Soo.." jawab Jong Soo menunduk sedih

Jongin merasa aneh kenapa hatinya juga ikut sedih melihat anak kecil di sampingnya ini sedih.

"kalau begitu biar ajussi antar ne?" tawar Jongin, entah kenapa Jongin sangat nyaman bersama anak ini.

Mata Jong Soo berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran Jongin, tapi sejenak kemudian ia menunduk sedih.

"wae?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"umma bilang Jong Soo tidak boleh pelgi dengan olang asing.." jawab Jong Soo lirih

Jongin tersenyum, "tenanglah ajussi bukan orang jahat, nanti ajussi beliin eskrim ne..?" bujuk Jongin lagi. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dirinya sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia begitu ngotot ingin mengantar pulang anak kecil ini, padahal Jongin baru saja mengenalnya.

Jong Soo berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk-ngangguk senang. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Jong Soo semakin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Seharian Jongin mengajak Jong Soo bermain dan makan di restoran. Untuk pertama kalinya pikiran Jongin lepas dari namja yang bernama Kyungsoo. Untuk sesaat Jongin bisa merasakan yang namanya bernafas legah setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bisa tersenyum tanpa beban hanya dengan melihat wajah namja kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jong Soo tinggal di sini?" tanya Jongin setelah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

Jong Soo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Jongin berjongkok mensejajarkan badannya dengan Jong Soo mengusap pelan rambut Jong Soo.

"apa boleh ajussi memelukmu?" tanya Jongin

Jong Soo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, dan langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin legi-legi tersenyum, walaupun anak kecil tapi Jongin bisa merasakan kehangatan, kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"umma..." teriak Jong Soo melapas pelukannya dan berlari ke arah seorang namja yang hanya bebarapa meter di depannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jong Soo dan berjongkok agar Jong Soo bisa memeluknya dengan bebas. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya ingin melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya untuk menghilang rasa lelahnya karna bekerja seharian.

"apa malaikat umma baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ne umma, Jong Soo baik-baik saja.." jawabnya riang

"bagaimana? Apa Jong Soo hari ini punya banyak teman?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan di angguki dengan semangat oleh Jong Soo.

Kyungsoo mencubit kedua pipi Jong Soo dengan gemas, membuat Jong Soo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "noumu Kyeopta.. anak umma benar benar tampan.." puji Kyungsoo

"oh yah, kenapa Jong Soo baru pulang? Kenapa masih menggunakan seragam.." tanya Kyungsoo heran. Jong Soo memang sudah sering pulang sendiri jika Kyungsoo tidak sempat menjemput Jong Soo karna keadaan Cafe sedang ramai. Dan kebetulan hari ini cafe sedang sangat ramai.

Jong Soo menepuk jidatnya, "hehe Jong Soo tadi jalan-jalan dengan seorang ajussi dan menemani Jong Soo sehalian.."

"ajussi...?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Jong Soo mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan berniat berterimah kasih kepada ajussi yang sudah menemani Jong Soo seharian. Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika ada seorang namja yang sedang mematung memandanginya.

Kyungsoo berdiri ingin melihat namja yang sudah menemani Jong Soo. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan orang yang seharian menemani Jong Soo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di hadapannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih

Lama mata mereka bertemu, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo sadar. "terima kasih tuan.. sudah menemani anak saya" ucap Kyungsoo dingin seperti tidak pernah mengenal Jongin. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mematung.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jong Soo "kajja.. umma akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Jong Soo hari ini.."

Jongin yang baru tersadar segera berlari ke hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo.

.

DUK

.

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"mianhae ..kembalilah kepadaku Kyungsoo..." pinta Jongin serak

Kenapa suara Jongin serak, yah Jongin menangis. Yah Jongin menangis, air matanya mengalir begitu saja melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya.

"kau tahu Tuan Kim Jongin itu tidak mungkin, kita sud—"

Jongin menggeleng, "anio.. aku tidak pernah membawa surat cerai itu kepengadilan.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "kau tahu Jongin, kau tahu di sini.." Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya "sakit.. saat melihat kau bersama dengan orang lain, dan semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku selama dua tahun bagaikan silet yang setiap menyayat hatiku setiap hari.. dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya meminta aku kembali.." emosi Kyungsoo mulai meninggi, dan pegangan tangannya pun pada Jung Soo semakin erat.

"umma hiks.. jangan hiks.. menangis.." Jongsoo ikut menangis melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Jongsoo, dan menggendongnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Jongin yang masih diam berlutut dan menangis.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jongin berlutu di depan rumah Kyungsoo, dinginnya salju yang turun sama sekali membuatnya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Di saat semua orang sedang besembunyi di dalam selimut yang hangat atau menyesap kopi hangat untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin salju yang mulai turun pada hari ini, Jongi malah memilih berlutut di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

Sampai tengah malam tubuh Jongin sudah hampir membeku, dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Terakhir dia hanya bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat sampai benar-benar Jongin kehilangan keasadarannya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya serasa sakit semua. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan jas dan pakaian kantor melainkan sebuah baju kaos dan celana panjang piyama. Dan juga selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya.

"ajussi sudah bangun..?" ucap Jong Soo yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Jongsoo, "ne.. gomawo.." ucap Jongin lemah

"Jong Soo kajja, kau mandi dulu dan pergi kesekolah.." ucap Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di ambang pintu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

Jongsoo mengangguk, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan menyimpan nampan yang di bawahnya di samping kasur Jongin, dan kemudian keluar. Jongin sudah tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Jongin bangakit dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"ku mohon mianhae, mianhae.. mianhae.." ucap Jongin lirih

Kyungsoo hendak melepaskan pelukan Jongin, tapi Jongin memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Kim Jo—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya karna merasakan cenkuk lehernya telah basa karna air mata. Jongin menangis lagi, yah Jongin menangis. Bahkan Jongin pun akan menangis sampai air matanya habis jika itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo kembali padanya. Jongin tahu ia egois, setelah menyakiti Kyungsoo dan memberinya luka yang teramat dalam, sekarang Jongin memintanya kembali. Tapi Jongin sangat ingin Kyungsoo kembali kesisinya, menebus semua kesalahannya. Dan tidak akan lagi membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sakit walau hanya seujung kuku.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo juga menangis. Jongin cukup terkejut dengan sikap Kyungsoo, bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo menolaknya? Dan bukankah Kyungsoo seharusnnya membiarkannya saja mati kedinginan, agar semua rasa sakitnya bisa hilang. Tidak! Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin menyakitinya Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa berneti mencintai Jongin.

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. kembalilah padaku agar aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku.." ucap Jongin masih dengan suaranya yang serak, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar seorang namja kecil sedang memandangi merka dengan tatapan bingung.

"umma.. kenapa umma memeluk ajussi ini.." Jong Soo berucap dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama melepaskan pelukannya, mereka berdua menatap Jong Soo. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jong Soo.

"Jong Soo dia appamu.. panggil dia appa, ne?" ucap Kyungsoo. Mata Jong Soo langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata 'appa'. Sedang Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"mianhae, aku menjauhkannya darimu, aku mengandungnya selama sebula saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya ia berjalan kearah Jong Soo dan mengangkatnya lalu memelukknya dengan erat.

"appa.. Jong Soo sesak.." ucap Jong Soo

Jongin segera melonggarkan pelukannya, dan melihat wajah Jong Soo yang sudah cemberut. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Jong Soo yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

.

.

.

"Jong Soo kajja, kita bisa terlambat..." teriak Kyungsoo

"Chagi, jangan berteriak seperti itu.." ucap Jongin yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan enuh selidik, "wae?" tanya Jongin gugup

"semenjak dia tinggal bersamamu, Jong Soo jadi pemalas sepertimu.." ucap Kyungsoo

"eh.. Jong Soo itu kan anakku, jadi wajar saja Jong Soo sedikit mengambil sifatku.." bela Jongin

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

.

.

CHUU..

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam mendapat ciuman kilat dari Jongin, "apa.. yang kau lakukan Jongi—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan perketaannya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu memcuimnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan Kyungsoo mulai menikmati ciumannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin, sedang Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Tidak sadarkah mereka jika seorang namja kecil sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"appa dan umma haluskah kalian melakukannya di depanku.." ucap Jong Soo kesal

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin, dan memukul dada Jongin pelan. "ini semua gara-gara kau.."

"bukankah Baby juga menikmatinya.." bela Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"kajja Jong Soo kita pergi, tinggalkan saja appamu yang pervent ini.." ajak Kyungsoo

"Yakk.. Yakk... kalian meninggalkanku.." teriak Jongin dan menyusul Kyungsoo dan Juga Jong Soo keluar rumah. Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo berlari sambil tertawa melihat wajah kesal Jongin.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Dhan Mi udah bilang yah ceritanya gaje dan membosankan, so jangan nyesal kalau udah baca. Bingung kalau bikin FF selain HUNHAN. Pokoknya makasih yang udah baca deh.

SORRY FOR TYPO, DHAN MI MALAS EDIT. HEHE


End file.
